


Meat Up

by SlothSpaghetti



Series: It's A Match! [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood, Dating, F/M, Lots of meat eating, Sex, Smut, Tinder, vampire!reader, you own a butcher shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlothSpaghetti/pseuds/SlothSpaghetti
Summary: Concept - Victor Creed, the glorious apex predator Sabretooth, is your prey.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Original Female Character(s), Victor Creed/Reader
Series: It's A Match! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816093
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. Take Out

“...and then I told that douche canoe in no uncertain terms that I never intend to sit on his face if that was how he treats his mama,” my lead meat cutter recounted her latest woes of dating. 

“This story is supposed to convince me to use that fucking app?” I laughed, cleaning down the counter to close up. 

The other cutters and clerks in the shop laughed along with me as we sealed up and put away cuts of unsold meat. It was Tuesday night, which meant girls nights out at the bar. A tradition started when I took over the butchery from my “grandma” about two years ago. In truth, I’ve been running this old school butcher shop for nearly a century now, back when I first moved to Salem Center. It had been rough going for a long time, the townspeople didn’t trust a woman running the show. But now I ran the only all-female run shop in upstate New York. We pride ourselves on the quality of our animals, most of them living higher on the hog (pun intended) than most people in town. 

Tonight, however, I didn’t really want to go out and watch over the women who work for me. There was an ache in my gums I shouldn’t be ignoring. I admit that I was overprotective of them. I’d been around the block way too many times to know that trusting just any man was stupid. It was easy to weed out the fools, the losers, and the lost among the patrons at our regular haunt. But recently they’d been on a kick to find me a boyfriend or at the very least a good lay. 

Gussying up finished, I locked up the front of the shop and we walked the two blocks over to the bar. The lights were already low and the red tint gave my eyes a break from the harsh ones at the shop. Human sweat and not enough bleach to replace the smell of vomit filled my nostrils. This place was a bar I wouldn’t consider good hunting grounds. Normally when I started to get truly hungry, I took an overnight trip to the city and found a fuck boy to take me back to his place. 

I bought the first round of beer, enjoying the dark ale’s taste on my lips. The booze eased the pain in my gums a bit, but I knew I was going to need to feed soon. Maybe I could take the afternoon off tomorrow and get out of town…

As the night dragged on, the girls got rowdier, taking their drinks with them out onto the dance floor. I pulled out my phone and opened the shop’s Instagram page. I still wasn’t used to using social media, mostly because I didn’t personally use it all. Being ageless made it a bit awkward documenting my life so publicly, but my team convinced me I need to get Instagram for the business, then another Instagram to keep up with them, and most recently Tinder to find the proverbial ‘D’.

I answered a few questions we’d received, replied to comments trying to not take the vegan’s anger personally, and then closed the app. I took another sip of my beer, relishing in the bitter barley flavor of it. Seeing as my employees were done with me for the night, I caved to the pressures of the 21st century and opened the dating app. I swiped left on every man that held a gun or dead fish. Men who flaunted gun ownership were rude, dominating, and normally overcompensating for something. The bloodsucker part of me just hated fish. Even before I was turned, or rebirthed, or whatever the modern fake shit was calling it now, I hated fish.

My thumb paused its rapid-fire swiping over the profile of a man named Victor. A respectable age difference between us, or at least for when I was introduced to society it was respectable. It leaned more towards inappropriate nowadays I suppose. I let out a pleased sound at his pictures. The man looked like a fucking GQ model. His profile didn’t say what school he taught at, which was annoying. There were loads of private boarding schools in the area. I laughed at the line about vegans. I finished my beer and swiped right. Maybe I would get lucky soon. It had been a few years, maybe nearly a decade now, since I’d gotten laid. Time ran together sometimes when you’re as old as I was. 

I slipped my phone into my pocket and walked up to the bar. With each bump of bodies against, I felt their pulse, could almost taste them. Maybe I’d need to call it an early night and fix up some nice dinner and down a bottle of wine at home to numb the ache in my gums and scratchiness growing in my throat. I grit my teeth, holding my breath to calm myself down some, and squeezed up to the bar next to a large man with a black trench coat on. It was boiling in the bar, and not that cold outside. Weird. 

When I got the attention of the bartender, I took a deep breath. Holy hell, whatever the man next to me was, he smelt like the best fucking things - oaky whiskey, Cuban cigar smoke, and a grass-fed, well-salted, ribeye steak. It was all I could do to keep from fanging out and drooling all over the bar. I swallowed, trying to control myself. I hadn’t reacted like this to anyone since I was turned. While my beer was being poured I glanced at the man to my right. The red light gave his features a magnificent animalistic quality. I heard his pulse quicken for a moment when a smirk settled on his face. He turned his whole body to face me. It was the GQ model! Before I could say anything, he was waving his phone in the air, the ‘It’s a Match’ notification on the screen.

“That’ll be $8 Butch,” the bartender slid a pint glass in my direction. 

“It’s on me,” Victor's deep voice rang out when he passed a bill across the bar and then turned back to me. 

Our glasses clinked together, and I took an overly large drink. I needed to calm down before I made a scene in public. God that rough voice was doing things to me. It was gravelly and almost sounded like purring. The man had a clear predatory nature about him, but my instincts were shifting into full hunter mode the more our staring contest went on. My hearing zoned in the strong beat of his heart. The blood flowed through his veins with ease. A lyric from the song on the stereo system drifted into our atmosphere of growing hunger. 

_ I wanna taste the way that you bleed, oh _

_ You're my kill of the night _

“So Butch, you wanna get outta here?” Victor asked.

“Walk me home?” I placed my empty glass back onto the bar. 

Looked like I was getting take out tonight. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Fuck Victor was strong. Like held me up against the wall with just his massive thigh and nearly ripped my clothes off strong. And I just let him manhandle me because I couldn’t remember the last time I’d been with a guy remotely strong enough to do that. When he pinned my hands above my head, I gave them an experimental tug and it was almost strong enough to hold me at full strength. The predator in me purred at this, finally prey that will be a bit of a challenge. He nipped at my skin, sucking little bruises against my neck and chest.

I wrapped my legs around him and ground my hips down on his thigh, taking my sexual pleasure from him. I didn’t try and hid the sounds I was making, the moans and whimpers and gasps. He ate it up too, his growly voice whispering filthy nothings into my ear. Victor released his cock from his trousers and I thanked every deity under the sun when I saw it. 

“You ready for this dick, baby?” He rutted against my wet folds.

“Yes, Jesus Christ, fuck me. Don’t hold back.” I moaned.

In the back of my mind, I almost regretted what I was going to do. This had been one of the best fucks I’d ever had. With every thrust of his cock, a little part of me fought harder to make this last. The heat in my core kept growing until it was raging a fire. I could feel my teeth shifting, the ache in my gums being relieved as the two sets fangs ruptured over my canines. 

“Shit, fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Victor grunted.

“Do it, Daddy, cum in me,” I whispered against his neck.

When I felt his hips stutter and cock start to twitch, I pounced. My hands ripped free of his grasp and in one swift motion, I had torn open his button-down shirt enough to reveal his left carotid artery. My teeth sank into his sweat glistened skin and the fire inside my belly erupted. I came apart as his whiskey tainted blood filled my mouth. I rode out my orgasm as I drank from him. There was a moment when he fought back, but my gluttonous sucking was faster and soon we collapsed onto the floor near the entrance to my house. 

I drank Victor dry. When I was finished I stripped him down fully, again feeling a selfish pang of regret. The man was fucking gorgeous. I threw his blood-stained clothes in the fireplace before I wrapped him up in his trench coat and dragged him deep into the woods behind my house. I’d give him a proper burial tomorrow night. Right now, I was ready to slip into a nice hot bath, drink a glass of merlot, and relish in my full stomach.


	2. What The Fuck?

The musty foliage and morning dew filled Victor’s sense. A loud groan tore through his body as he sat up, twigs and rocks digging into his skin. He couldn’t remember last time he’d been so fucking pissed he woke up naked in the woods. He rarely went full beast these days, ya know, cause he was trying to be a good little feral. Pay for his mistakes and teach at stupid Xaiver’s and all that shit. 

The sun was cresting the horizon and he cursed. Jimmy would be on his fucking ass for the next week if he was late to classes cause he’d gone out. Victor stood and buttoned up his jacket. Weird that he had his jacket and nothing else. Normally he’d be left with his boxers or nothing. The slow jog through the woods should have helped him clear his thoughts and recall the previous night as well, but it didn’t. 

Victor tried to remember what had led him out to the woods. He remembered getting into a shouting match with Jimmy about something stupid involving some old war antics. He recalled stomping out and going to the first bar he could find in town. A drink and maybe a quick fuck was all he’d need to feel better after being trapped in that school for weeks. But after that, it just became a blur and the more he thought about it, the more it gave him a headache. His breast pocket buzzed. Well, at least he still had his fucking phone. 

“What the shit do you want Runt?” He growled into his phone.

“Where the fuck are you Victor?” Jimmy growled back.

“I’m takin’ a morning jog dressed as flasher right now,” Victor huffed, picking up his pace a bit.

“Jesus Christ, just be here before classes start. And don’t scar the fuckin’ kids.”

“No fuckin’ shit,” he grunted and slipped the device back into his pocket. 

Back at the mansion, Victor walked through the backdoor and into the adults’ corridor of this ridiculous fucking castle. He flipped off stupid Scott Summers who had to balls to make a comment about his rough night, but other than that he was left alone. Jimmy wasn’t around thank fuck. His coat was thrown over the desk chair in his room and jumped straight in the shower. He stared down at the drain as mud and blood washed off his body. 

_ What the fuck? _

He didn’t smell anyone else’s blood on his body when he woke up. How the fuck did he get that beat up or wild? The hot steam opened his pores, relieving the ache he felt all over. A scent wafted around him, something fucking sinful and sweet. He had smelt that last night. Was that what had got him all worked up?

Cleaned up and dressed in “school appropriate” slacks and button-down, Victor went to the kitchen to get something to eat. The shower did nothing for the headache he was still feeling or his full-body soreness. 

“You know, if your hangover is that bad you should just take some aspirin,” Scott smirked.

“I ain’t been hungover once in my fu-flippin’ life Summers,” Victor growled.

“Well that queasy looking face, struggling with the lights, and your hands shaking says otherwise,” Hank agreed.

“Keep your noses outta my business will ya?” Victor grunted searching for anything in this stupid fucking fridge to eat.

“You aren’t gonna find your nasty deer meat in there. Katharine threw it all out, she says the house is going vegetarian cause the environment,” Scott laughed when Victor slammed the door closed. 

“There won’t be an environment if I can’t eat meat,” he snarled.

“Just go to the butchers in town. I hear they have high-quality cuts there,” Hank tried to diffuse. “I’m also not on board with the whole house being forced on to this diet.”

Victor groaned again, grabbing a few pieces of fruit from the counter and a mug of coffee before walking to his classroom. He’d go to this butcher in town then after school let out, but not before he thought about how to get back at his new coworkers. He scratched at his neck and tried to think more about what happened last night before the little monsters came in to learn about World War I. At least he got to tell embarrassing stories about Jimmy during that time. It always made him feel better when he got to take the runt down a peg or two. 

At lunch, Victor stared down at the meatless pasta dish that had been on the menu today in the cafeteria. Maybe he could just buy a fridge and hot plate for his room. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with this shit. 

Jimmy, Cable, and Piotr sat down at the small table he’d secured. Victor didn’t hold back his growl. Between feeling the worst he’s felt since maybe being killed by the firing squad and lack of fucking protein he’d eaten today, he was one false move away from ripping people’s throats out. 

“Are you humming?” Cable gave him a disgusted look.

“What?” He growled at the cyborg. 

“You were humming something Vic,” Jimmy stared at him for a moment, before grimacing at the pasta on his plate.

“Can someone please convince Kitty that we need meat in the house.”

Everyone turned to Piotr, who just shrugged.

“Apparently you can get your daily protein requirements from plants.”

“Horse shit,” Victor huffed.

“Language,” Piotr frowned.

Victor rolled his eyes and silently finished the rest of the meal. He hadn’t realized he’d been humming to himself. For the life of him, he couldn’t figure out what the song was either. He tapped out the beat of the song on his desk, his claws making nicks into the polished wood. While the older students worked on a group project that he’d made up on the spot because he couldn’t be bothered to teach right now, Victor closed his eyes and tried to retrace his steps from the night before again. 

Clearly, he remembered walking into the bar. The smell had been a pretty typical - frail sweat, old vomit, bleach, stale beer. The red lights in the place were interesting, clearly trying to go for some sort of dark club vibe despite the general soccer mom population of Salem Center. He sat at the bar and drank cheap whiskey. The burn of the alcohol calming his beast a bit. Part one of releasing his frustration complete, he’d opened his phone to check that stupid app some of the trainees said they’d used to get dates. 

He recalled the raucous laughter of a table of women near the back of the bar. He could probably charm one of them into taking him home. He particularly liked the look of one of the women. She was leaning back into her chair, pint glass in hand, watching her friends natter on about dating. Easy prey, he’d thought. Still, he swiped through the app. He could probably be a bit pickier, but right now he wanted good fuck. 

Then the easy prey came up on his screen. Her profile picture was a bit more alluring than she was at the bar. Her shirt sliding off her shoulder, red wine in hand. He liked wine well enough, he thought. He glanced over his shoulder again, to see she was alone on her phone as well, mindless making the same motion he’d been making just moments before. 

The memories get even more fuzzy and hazy then. He thinks he bought a drink for her, but he couldn’t find his fucking wallet so who knows. Victor was also pretty sure he remembered the hungry look in her eyes when she stared at him. 

_ I'm gonna lure you into the dark _

_ My cold desire _

_ To hear the boom, boom, boom of your heart _

After that, all he can force himself to remember is the feeling of her tongue on his skin, having one of the best fucking orgasms of his life, and then the smell of blood. Did he bite the lady? Fuck he hoped not. But then again if he had, Victor was pretty sure he’d either have woken up in a bed with said naked lady begging him for more or with a corpse next to him in the woods. So why the fuck was there blood involved? He scratched his neck once again and tried to refocus on finishing off the school day. 

  
  


¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

_ The danger is I'm dangerous _

_ And I might just tear you apart _

_ Oh, ah, oh _

_ I'm gonna catch ya _

_ I'm gonna get ya, get ya _

The butcher’s in town that Hank recommended looked idyllic, to say the least. The old-timey painted sign reminded Victor of the good ole days. When he and Jimmy acted more like brothers-in-arm and less like awkward, estranged stepchildren. The painted sign also proclaimed to have been open since the early 1900s, which explained the look of it. In the window, several certificates were displayed. Some pertaining to animal welfare, some local business awards, and one that was discolored with age and stains, but laminated now. That one was a certificate that dated 1921 proclaiming the proprietor of the shop was the first licensed female butcher in the state of New York. Next to it was a newspaper clipping and photo. The woman in the picture looked familiar, but Victor couldn’t really figure out why. Hell, Victor could barely remember where he was in 1921, there wasn’t a war on and prohibition in the USA meant he wasn’t fucking staying around here. 

When he entered the shop, the bells jingled and the song playing lightly overhead switched something in his mind. That was the song. It was the song that played last night. 

“What can I get you today, Sir? We have an offer on a BBQ mix right now.” A young woman in a black polo and green apron called out to him. 

The smell of raw meats invaded his senses when he stepped up to the counter and looked at the little tags attached to the various cuts. He wasn’t seeing what he wanted though. 

“Ya got any game?”

“Uh,” the girl looked through the counter. “Let me ask the boss, I’m still learnin’.”

And off she went to the back of the shop through some heavy plastic flaps. Momentarily the thought of buying a pig’s head to leave in Katharine’s room came to Victor’s mind. But he quickly banished the thought, he was trying to turn a new leaf as the egg head kept reminding him. No, he’d just buy his own fucking fridge to keep his food in that. 

When the girl came back out, the sinful scent from this morning hit Victor. He looked at the woman who had just strolled through. It was YOU. You were the woman from last night. The moment you entered the room Victor watched your body tense up. The look in your eyes was priceless, a little confusion, but mostly straight-up fear. Your heart rate jumped. The kid who was serving him before looked between the two of you. Victor caught a sudden twinkle in her eye and the huge grin that came after. She walked to the back where you had come from, leaving Victor alone with you. Well, he says alone, but he could hear the shrieks of laughter and shushing happening in the other room followed by footsteps to just the other side of the door.

You seemed to snap out of whatever fear you had then because then you were standing right in front of him, only the display case of sausages between you.

“YOU,” a blood-stained, gloved finger was pointed at him.

“Me,” Victor smirked.

You looked no worse for wear, in fact, Victor was pretty sure you looked healthier and more glowy in these horrible lights than you did last night.  _ Wonder why that is when I felt like shit for most of the day... _

“You should be fucking dead,” you hissed at him, voice low so as to not be overheard. 

“And why is that sweetheart?” Victor leaned into the counter, his claws partially extended.

Despite your size, you were able to grab his collar and yank him down with ease.  _ Interesting...  _

“Because I left your dead fucking body in the woods last night,” Your voice was lower, clearly you were aware of the secret audience as well. 

“If you wanna kill me, baby, you’re gonna have to try harder than whatever you did last night. I just woke up with a fucking hangover,” Victor grinned flashing his teeth. 

He was trying to intimidate you since you had just admitted to trying to fucking kill him. But no! Your eyes just fucking dilated when you caught sight of his canines. That sweet scent of yours also got thicker.  _ More interesting things to think about… _

“What can I do for you today Victor?” You released his shirt and put on a professional air.

“For starters, I’d like a fuckin’ explanation,” He growled. 

“We sell meat here,” You crossed your arms, pushing up your breasts. 

“Then where can I buy some answers?” He tried to hold in his anger. 

“Buy me dinner,” You smirked at him. 

“And what if I just killed you instead, ya know, for tryin’ to kill me?” He threatened, digging his claws into your countertop. You weren’t phased by this either.  _ What the fuck? _

“Oh though that sounds fun, but I doubt you’re strong enough.” You tilted your head to the side in an innocent way that made Victor’s blood boil with rage and lust. 

“For fuck’s sake,” he clenched his teeth and shook his head.

“So are you gonna buy some meat or take me to dinner, Daddy?” 

The sultry teasing way you called him Daddy brought a rush of memories back to him. He had definitely fucked you good if the sounds now filling his mind were anything to go by. He also now distinctly remembered you telling him to cum inside you. And that you fucking ripped his shirt open and bit him when he did. Fuck if he wasn’t getting hard thinking about that now. You had been a fucking animal last night the moment the door to your house closed.

“Dinner,” he finally answered. 

“Good choice,” you grabbed his shirt again to pull him down for a searing kiss. Victor could have sworn he felt something sharp when his tongue plundered your mouth. 

“Be at my house at 7, wear a jacket, tie optional.” You whispered against his lips.

In a blink, you were completely gone. Only the faint scent of you remained and it led to the back of the shop where you had first emerged from. 

  
_ Like fuck am I gonna wear a tie. _


	3. Meat Up

I laced up the back of my thigh high boots. The leather ties sliding through my hands with practiced ease. My long puffy lace sleeve created a pleasing friction against my skin. I attached the long silver chain around my neck, making sure the teardrop pendant laid facing out between my breasts. The lacy racy black dress I wore to tease Victor looked good. My prey was easy to manage based on our first interaction. The fact that we were having a second meeting at all sent a small shiver down my spine. Oh to feel the anticipation of youthful dalliances again.

When my doorbell rang a few minutes after 7 pm, I felt a grin spread across my face. I had actually heard his heartbeat about 10 minutes before my proposed time, but he was clearly trying to make a point. I grabbed my clutch, keys, and his wallet before I opened the door. He wasn’t wearing cologne or perfume. That was nice, meant I could smell his natural muskiness and scents. No whiskey tonight, just unsmoked cigars. 

Victor wore a well tailored black suit and vest with white button down. He looked as good in a suit as he did dead and naked on my floor. When he didn’t immediately step back when I moved to leave, I took it as another power play.  _ Cute. _ I watched his eyes travel down my form, noticing the way he slowed at the plunge neckline of my dress and the small patches of skin between my dress and my boots. 

“Here’s your wallet Victor,” I pressed the worn leather bifold into his chest. “I’ll drive.”

“Whatever you say, sweetheart,” he smirked, but still didn’t step back. In fact, he placed both of his clawed hands on my door frame. 

“If you ruin the wood, I’ll make you fix it,” I pushed a little harder into his chest.  _ Fucking alpha males. _

“And just how will you do that little one?” He leaned down to my eye level. 

“I could kill you again for starters, maybe leave you naked in the town square this time?” I proposed, applying more pressure to his chest. “Or I could push you off my porch, ruin a devastatingly handsome suit, and go to dinner on my own.”

I heard Victor’s claws scrape against the wood door frame and his heart rate jump again. My strength was clearly greater than his. When he finally released his grip, there was a sneer on his face. Clearly he didn’t like being challenged. I didn’t hide my triumphant smile. 

“I booked us a table for 7:30, so shall we?” I asked, returning to my innocent tone.

“Fuck it, let’s go,” Victor grabbed his wallet and shoved into the pocket in his jacket. 

We drove in silence through town. Victor stewing in the knowledge that I could probably overpower him. I thought mostly about those thick thighs of his, of the growly deepness of his voice in the throes of passion. At one point in the short drive, I thought I saw a smirk on his face again, but chose not to comment on it. 

The bistro was busy tonight like it was any night, but it seemed to be especially tonight. I parked a bit down the road from the entrance. When we were both on the pavement, I wrapped my hand around his massive bicep, enjoying the power of it. 

“What are you doing?” Victor looked down at me. 

“I’m a bit old fashioned, Victor, if I’m with a gentleman, I have certain expectations.”

“I ain’t no gentleman baby,” he smirked.

“Mmm, and I’m not a lady of high society anymore. Doesn’t mean I can’t pretend for the night,” I quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“And what the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

“I wasn’t always a butcher Victor, just like you weren’t always a teacher.” I smiled.

When we reached the front door, to my surprise Victor opened the door. It was my turn to smirk at him then. The host immediately looked up when we arrived at his station. I didn’t miss the way he eyed my dress and neither did Victor. The little snarl he did was adorable. We were taken to the back of the restaurant and seated in a secluded table. Victor made a small show of pushing the host out the way and pulling out my chair for me. Once he was seated, the host spoke to me.

“The chef has asked me if you would like your usual bottle tonight?”

“Not tonight Jake,” I noted his small name tag, “I will be deferring to the chef’s recommended glasses to go with the tasting menu,” I nodded to confirm with Victor who shrugged. 

“Of course, I will let the waiter know.”

Once Jake left I turned the full force of my attention back to Victor. 

“So, what war did you fight in?” I asked.

“Very straight forward of you,” Victor knitted his hands together. 

“I’m a curious woman,” I responded.

“Well, I fought in the American Civil War first, for the Union of course, and then any other war up until Vietnam when I was sent to a military prison and killed by a firing squad.” Victor stared at me intently, trying to gauge my reaction.

“I remember the Western front, an excellent hunting ground. I met someone quite a lot like you while I was there. Though he was much more boring, always talking about the morality of it all.” I smiled at the memory, it was easy pickings during that time. The German soldier did have a particularly delicious flavor.

“Like me?”

“Another feral,” I supplied. 

Before he could respond, our first course arrived along with two glasses. The roasted beef marrow smelled heavenly and I can all but see Victor begin to drool. The sommelier poured us a small amount of Beaujolais. I swirled my glass, inhaling the scent of tart cherries and smoke. An excellent choice. We ate in silence, both of us absorbed in the beauty of the first plate. 

For the second course, we are given a beef shin consommé with wild mushrooms. The dish is rich, but also palette cleansing. Also a little annoying to eat in this dress, but so worth it. We finish off our glasses of wine during this course and the sommelier silently takes them away. The third course was brought out, a wagyu steak tartare was placed before us along with fresh glasses with a small pour of Rioja Rosado. My eyes followed Victor’s small forkful to his mouth. I watched him savor the rich, fatty tastes of the steak. A slight moan leaves his lips. I take no small amount of pleasure from that.

“Are you gonna eat or just stare at me sweetheart?” Victor takes another bite of tartare.

“Just enjoying your obvious pleasure,” I smiled and began to eat my steak. 

“Do you always wine and dine your victims?”

“No, you’re the first person I’ve taken here in maybe 25 years.” I take a bite and let my shoulder slump as the meat practically melts in my mouth. 

“What makes me so special then?” He took a sip of his wine and I watched the muscles in his throat contract around it. 

“Let’s start with your survival for one, I feel like I should treat you for that.” I smirked, “And you were a surprisingly good lay.”

“Aw honey, you ain’t seen anything yet,” Victor grinned revealing his canines to me again. 

“And neither have you, Daddy.” 

For the next two courses, we eat in silence, but the air around us has changed again. The sexual energy radiating from Victor is almost palpable. His heart rate is steady, but I can see the hunger in his eyes. I had no doubt he saw the same hunger in mine. 

Then dessert was presented to us, bone marrow and bourbon smoked cherry ice cream. Our wine glasses are replaced with a tumbler and we were given a finger of bourbon. The restaurant has quieted down now. Only a low murmuring of patrons sipping after-dinner cocktails remained. 

“It’s good to see you again my old friend,” The chef stepped up to our table. 

“Ambrose,” I looked up at the pot-bellied, gray haired man, his crisp chef’s white standing out in the dim lights of the restaurant. 

“I assume everything was to your satisfaction. You haven’t dined here in some 20 years and you haven’t aged a day.” 

“Ambrose, you are too kind. And you know I would dine with you more if my wallet and waistline could manage,” I teased. 

“And who is your companion tonight?”

“Victor,” he shakes Ambrose’s hand. “You make a damn fine menu.”

“It helps when your supplier is as superb as this fine woman. I wouldn’t trust my meats with anyone else,” he beamed at me. 

“I am merely the paint, you are the artist,” I asserted. 

“Well, I won’t say no to that compliment. Have a lovely evening,” Ambrose shook our hands again and wandered to chat with another table.

Victor and I finished our desserts quickly. He pulled out my chair for me again, and we walked up to the host to pay. Despite my offer to at least pay half if not all since I chose the meal, Victor paid for the full meal. For someone who claimed to not be a gentleman, he can certainly act like a damn fine one. 

At my car, the act dropped. Victor pressed me up against the driver's side door and devoured me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and drank in the taste of him. His hands went to my waist, flexing his claws against the lace on my dress. 

“You gonna tear my dress off here or in my bed?” I asked when his lips went to my neck. 

“I’ve been thinking about ripping this skimpy piece of lace off you since you opened the door,” Victor confessed, his voice rougher than before.

“Good, that’s the point,” I pushed him off slightly and slid into the car. 

I may have driven like the speed limit didn’t apply to me, but Victor smelled so fucking good. His pulse thumping to a rhythm I’d have stuck in my head for weeks. I didn’t lock my car when we got my house. I also didn’t unlock my front door. I just shoved Victor through it in my rush to get him in my bed. He laughed and made a joke about me being eager, but I was two seconds away from destroying another one of his outfits. 

“You gonna try and kill me this time?” Victor asked.

“Let’s find out,” I smiled, revealing my fangs.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

At sunrise, I bid goodbye to Victor as he trotted off into the woods. I stayed on the back steps of my house until I could no longer hear his heartbeat, then I went back inside. First order of business for the day was pushing my big bookshelf to close off my front door. I’d order a new one at the shop later, but for now, that would have to do. After that was done, I went about cleaning up the rest of the house. Next time, we were definitely having sex at Victor’s place. I would be finding scraps of lace for the next year with how quickly his claw eviscerated the fabric. One boot was dug out from behind the bed frame, the other was draped across the couch. I tucked them away, then went to get ready for work. 

In the mirror, I saw more evidence of Victor littering my body. Bite marks that didn’t quite break skin, oval shaped bruises that ran a line from my neck to my thighs, and claw marks that had been just deep enough for little droplets of blood to drip onto sheets that were ripped to bits. I smirked at myself, it felt good to feel a bit reckless. I slipped into the shower and removed the last traces of Victor from my body. 

I got ready for work and left through my backdoor. That song came on the radio again, the one that had been playing two nights ago when I met Victor. I laughed to myself,  _ of course this song would come on. _ That song was going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the day now. I parked my car on the street outside the shop and made a beeline for the coffee shop two doors down. The lovely smell of coffee beckoned me in and the barista gave me a nod. My usual order would be ready in a minute. I contemplated getting a pumpkin muffin because why not continue on my gluttonous rampage? Before I could make my final choice, I heard someone call my name. 

“ _ Charles _ ,” I smiled and looked out to see the famous professor and a man in sunglasses standing outside the cafe. 

I slapped down some money and took my coffee outside. 

“It’s good to see you back in town my dear,” Charles grinned up at me. “This is Scott Summers, he teaches at the school.”

“Well, what do I owe the pleasure?” I looked at both men. 

“We’d like your assistance with something,” Scott scowled, eyeing my neck and chest.  _ What a pleasant asshat. _

“You were in town when the mansion was built correct?” Charles asked.

“Sure was, talk of the town for months,” I smiled at the professor, ignoring his annoying friend.

“Well we’d like your assistance with some of the blueprints we found. We are expanding the school, but there is something in the old files that doesn’t make sense and your knowledge would be most helpful.”

“I’m happy to Charles, anything to help my favorite little boy,” I squeezed his hand, remembering just what he was like when he was an ankle biter. “How is Cain? I haven’t seen him in the news recently.”

“Juggernaut’s in the Ice Box,” Scott spat out.

“Yes, he did always let his anger get the best of him.” I frowned, remembering what a sad, lonely kid Cain had been when I knew him. “Anyway, when would you like me to come round?”

“Does Sunday lunch work for you?” Charles effortlessly masked his feelings towards his stepbrother. 

“Sure thing, I’ll bring the meat.”

“What?” Scott made a face. 

“I own the butcher’s shop,” I pointed towards my sign. “I will bring the roast,” I explained, trying to hold in my annoyance at the young man’s rude tone.

“That would be excellent dear, I have missed your company.” Charles shook my hand affectionately before turning back to the other man, “Let’s go, Scott, there are young minds to teach.”

I waved goodbye to them while they climbed into a sleek black car. My apprentice and lead meat cutter were waiting for me when I turned around, chatting about some new book they were reading. When they caught sight of me, both of them burst into laughter. 

“Geez boss, you get mauled by an octopus?” 

“Yeah, yeah, get it all out of your system now,” I smirked and opened the door. It was time to get the day going. 

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 12:30 ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Victor-** Give me your phone number

**You-** and why would I do that?

**Victor-** because you want to see me again

**You-** do I though?

**Victor-** from the amount of begging you did last night, I would say yes you do

**You-** [contact details]

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 12:38 ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

**Victor-** was that so difficult baby?

**You-** just suck the fun out everything don’t you

**Victor-** you’re the expert on sucking 

**You-** i’m the fucking queen of sucking

**Victor-** prove it then sweetheart


	4. Playing With My Food

On Sunday, I rolled up the gravel drive of the Xavier Mansion and squinted. Jesus, there were a lot of kids here. Lord knows how Charles managed all that energy and crazy. I parked up outside by the old servant’s entrance, where the kitchens were located. Charles had said I would only need to bring enough for the adults in the house, but that they were quite big eaters. I pulled the cooler from the trunk of my car and wondered again if two legs of lamb would be enough. Normally that would happily serve around 7 hungry people, but if it wasn’t enough, I had also stowed away a few loin chops that could be flash seared and served. 

At the side door, I rang the bell and was greeted by the ever pleasant asshat. I tried to be polite, but we barely spoke two words to each other. He left as soon as the door was closed. My eyes gazed at the size of this kitchen. It was near industrial, which I guess made sense, but still a surprise. I set the cooler on the floor, turned two of the four ovens on, and searched for big enough roasting tins. 

The lamb legs had been rubbed with salt yesterday, so I simply needed to pat them dry and give them the second rub down of the garlic rosemary butter I had made. Cooking wasn’t my normal forte, but I’d been around long enough to at least know some basic things and I knew how to cook my meats. I slid the tins into the preheated oven, set a timer on my phone, and washed my hands. 

There was a steady heartbeat headed this way, one that I hadn’t heard in nearly a century. A smile grew on my lips when I caught the scent of chewed on cigars, pine forests, and something new. 

“Well if it isn’t Captain Tightwad,” I grinned from my position at the kitchen island.

“I thought I smelled a pain in my ass,” Logan smirked and wrapped his arms around me. 

“Why do you smell different?” I demanded, slapping his shoulder.

“This,” he extended his claws. 

The ones I had known were made of bone, these were made of metal. I grabbed his hand and examined this new part of him. I grabbed on the blades and wiggled it. 

“Can you even feel this?”

“Not really, all my bones are like that now,” he smirked, retracting his claws.

“Jesus, Logan, and you said I was reckless,” I laughed.

“To be fair, at the time I thought you were just some lost little girl on a battlefield,” he rolled his eyes at me.

“Men do always underestimate women.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Visiting another friend, Charles.”

“Do you just make a habit of knowing every one?”

“Don’t sass your elders,” I smirked. “Charles asked me to look at some old paperwork for the mansion.”

“Ah, so you’re the mystery guest. I’ll take you, Chuck, now, I think he’s in his office,” Logan spun around and started walking down a hallway.

I followed close behind, taking note of the antique decor around the house and all the different heartbeats inside.  _ How does Logan put up with this? I know he can hear all this thumping. _ We stopped outside a set of heavy wooden doors. Logan knocked and waited until Charles responded. 

Charles’s office reminded me of those ridiculous gentleman’s smoking clubs. I half expected him to pull out a cigar after I greeted him. The room had a wall of books, a massive desk, and a couple of wingback chairs by a fireplace. Before he left, I mentioned to Logan that the lamb in the oven would be done in 90 minutes so he better get to making the rest of lunch. He rolled his eyes and flipped me off. 

We poured over the old blueprints for a long time. The writing was half in English, half in Polish for some reason. I looked at the plans, there was closed off space that wasn’t part of the house anyone could reach. Supposedly it was near the kids' corridor where they wanted to expand, but the space was marked with load bearing supports so the city wouldn’t give them planning permission for it until they figure out what was going on. I was about to give up when there was shouting coming from somewhere deep within the house. Three elevated heart rates were clustered together and moving fast.

“YOU FUCKIN’ SHOT ME!”

“IT WAS A FUCKING TRAINING EXERCISE.”

“Both of you watch your language.”

I gave a look to Charles, who pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. Whoever could fluster Charles this much was worth getting to know in my books. I pulled back the door to the office and walked to the shouting men. The testosterone junkies seemed to be gathering in the foyer. I caught a familiar whiff of sweat and almost stopped moving. Was that…

“You put that makeshift future piece of shit gun away Cable or I will kill you,” Victor barked, shirtless and glistening with sweat.

“You fucking lived didn’t you Victor?” A man with a buzz cut and metal arm pointed at my favorite meal. 

“Both of you please calm down.” Holy shit a totally metal man. That was new even for me.

I leaned against the doorframe, wondering if Victor had noticed me yet. Could he smell me yet or was he too angry. 

“Oof, Daddy, if I knew you looked that good in grey sweatpants I would have made you wear those for our last date.” 

Three heads whirled in my direction. Their attention now diverted, the situation diffused. Victor clearly hadn’t realized I was there. How fun for me.

“Who the fuck are you?” Cable snapped.

“A friend of Charles and Captain Tightwad, but most recently the tamer of Victor.” I pulled away from the doorframe. 

“You fuckin’ wish sweetheart,” He growled at me but wrapped a possessive arm around me either way. 

“I’ll kill you again, Victor.” I pinched his exposed side. 

I introduced myself properly to Cable and the metal man, Piotr. 

“I run the butcher shop in-”

“Vic, I told you to wear a fucking shirt around-” Logan leaned over the banister one the second level.

“Captain Tightwad, don’t ruin my view,” I shout back at him.

“Yeah, runt don’t ruin the view,” Victor laughed. 

“How do you know Logan?” Piotr asked.

“World War 1,” I shrugged and both men choked. 

“You look 12,” Cable scowled. 

“I’m older than everyone in this fucking room young man.” I scowled back.

“How are you older than Logan and Victor?” Cable stared me down.

“Is Jimmy that other feral you were talkin’ bout?” 

“Yeah,” I nodded.

“You try and kill Vic?” Logan stomped down the stairs and joined our little gathering. 

“Yeah, on Tuesday night,” I laughed. 

“Well good for you then, don’t let her be too mean to you Vic,” Logan slapped his shoulder and walked back to the kitchens. 

“No way did you kill Victor,” Cable crossed his arms.

“Is that why you were in such a foul mood on Wednesday?” Piotr turned to Victor.

“Yes, along with your girlfriend throwing out my meat,” He growled at the memory.

I peeled Victor’s sweaty arm off my shoulder and stood in front of Cable. My anger was visible on my face. That assuming prick had pushed the wrong button. Don’t underestimate me. 

“Are you willing to test that theory?” I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Though I did love nothing more than to watch Victor maul innocent woman, I’m a bit tired,” Cable smirked. 

I tilted my head to the side, “After lunch then, outside, you and me. I’m happy to fight both of you and Victor at once to make it fair.”

“I’m sure that won’t be-”

“$100 says she takes Cable out in less than two minutes,” Victor grinned, canines flashing. 

“Victor,” Piotr admonished.

“I’m game,” I crossed my arms. “And I’ll throw in a month's supply of meat from the shop.”

“And if you pull off this miracle?” Cable smirked.

“Well, since I don’t know you very well Cable, I will let Victor decide. Though the real pleasure for me will be nearly killing you,” I smirked. 

Lunch was nearly a disaster. My little bet with Cable spread like wildfire through the mansion, which was mostly because Victor told this masked guy called Wade. Even Charles got in on it, though I was pretty sure that was because he wanted to see what I was really capable of, like everyone else. 

I had spent lifetimes learning to control myself. My full strength or speed or fighting skills hadn’t been tested or really used in maybe two centuries. I got a tease of it with Victor that first night, but that wasn’t really enough. 

It was during lunch that I nearly lost my cool. Katharine. The one who wastes food. The one who threw out perfectly acceptable venison. She had a problem with our Sunday lunch. Apparently her partner Piotr had helped Logan make the rest of the meal, ensuring that none of her precious vegetarian food was ‘tainted’ by the poor babies I’d chosen to bring to the table. 

“Lamb is a traditional Sunday Roast main course in Great Britain.”

“So you’re British then?” Victor asked, a smirk plastered across his face. 

“No,” I pointed my fork at him. 

“But think of the ethics behind eating a defenseless animal? What about the environment?” The annoying woman persisted. 

“Look, the animals that come to my shop, probably lived a better life than you have. Also if you wanna talk about the environment, let's talk about massive corporations and overpopulation. You can’t blame this all on people who eat meat.” I stared her down. 

“You also can’t deny the effect of a large societal change like veganism can have,” she argued.

“Oh, I’m not denying that. I’m saying having petty arguments about forcing your beliefs on others while you do nothing else to combat global climate change is cowardly,” I sneered.

“You gonna start a fight with everyone today, kid?” Logan spoke around a mouthful of lamb.

“I will not have my pro-” Victor put his hand over my fist on the table. 

“Though I do love to watch the two of you duke it out, I’d much rather eat in silence,” he looked at me. 

Who did he think he was? How dare he try and silence me? My nostrils flared and I scowled at Victor’s audacity. I could feel everyone staring at what was happening. Heart rates were elevated. What I hadn’t noticed was that my fangs had popped out. Victor had though, and he was silently telling me this waste of woman wasn’t worth it. Or he was trying to keep my fangs and general abilities a secret from Cable so he would win the substantial betting pool. I ran my tongue over my teeth and unclenched my fist.

“So where are you from?” Hank asked, his eagerness to diffuse the situation obvious.

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Apparently there was a training room buried somewhere underneath the house. They called it the Danger Room, which seemed concerning to me. Why not just call it what it was? But it also had a clear observation deck, so everyone could safely watch the show of me, Victor, and Cable fighting it out till I kill Victor again and Cable taps out. I had at least gathered that he isn’t as durable as Victor. 

The room was a silver nightmare. The bright lights hurt my eyes and it echoed every tiny sound made. But it also amplified scents and I could almost smell the aggressive lust coming off of Victor. 

“Woah, woah, woah. What are you doing sweetheart? This ain’t that kinda fight.” Victor stood in front of me as I started to remove my outer layers. 

“I get the impression Cable ruins clothes. I fucking like my clothes Vic and I’d like to able to leave in them.” I folded my shirt. 

“Jesus Christ,” Victor ran a hand over his face and removed the t-shirt he had changed into after lunch. “I’m gonna say this one time, only I get to see this body that undressed.”

“Oh really?” I smirked at him tilting my head. “And why is that Daddy?”

“Because you are my fuckin’ woman, ya got that?” He snarled.

“Ooo, yes you absurd alpha male. Taking away my sense of self really does it for me.” I pulled down my jeans.

“For fucks sake. Just put on this fuckin’ shirt,” he growled, baring his teeth.

“Are you to gonna fuck before you try and kill each other?” Wade shouted over the intercom system.

“No, I prefer killing then fucking,” I grinned at Victor. 

“You could have fooled me little one.”

“Well, now that you aren’t my prey anymore, you'll reap the benefits.” I tapped his naked chest then put on his shirt. 

Any other time, this would have been great. It smelt like Victor and was soft and big. But right now it was mostly a distraction. I ripped the sleeves off in quick jerks to give my arms better movement. 

“Is the timer set up?” Victor shouted, not breaking eye contact with me.

“Yeah, two minutes on the clock,” Logan confirmed.

“Just a few rules, no killing Nathan, Victor,” Piotr stared down at us from the deck.

“It ain’t me ya gotta worry about metal man,” Victor flipped him off. 

“We also reserve the right to stop the fight if anything gets out of hand,” Hank said next. 

“Why are all these rules pointed at me? She literally killed me on the first night we met.” Victor pointed at me.

“But you’re the one acting like a kid,” Cable commented. 

“We’re sure you deserved it,” Katharine laughed. 

Victor grumbled something under his breath about orgasms and I turned to look at that horrible woman. I squinted at her briefly, before I pulled Victor down into a vicious, claiming kiss. 

“They are definitely gonna have sex now,” Wade giggled.

“Give me all you gotta Daddy and I’ll make it worth your while later,” I whispered in Victor’s ear before pushing him towards Cable. 

“Are you gonna fight or not?” Scott shouted. 

I stood on one side of the room, while Victor and Cable took up the other half. Cable had his makeshift gun and fanny pack strapped over his chest. I could hear Victor’s claw extend and I held in my lustful thoughts.  _ Later, _ I promised myself. There was an old school boxing ring bell that signaled the start of the countdown. I’m not sure where that sound effect came from but Cable immediately shot at me. Or where he thought I was going to be. The moment he pulled the trigger, there was just the slightest change in his heartbeat, giving away his intention. I darted behind Victor, jumping onto his back, and licked the shell of his ear. 

“Jesus,” he stumbled at the weight change and my action.

“Holy shitballs, she’s fast,” Wade announced.

“That’s not all,” I spoke just loud enough for them to pick up. 

“Make us proud Nathan,” Scott called out. 

I pushed my feet off of Victor’s back to give me enough leverage to launch him at Cable, who was apparently still stunned that he missed the shot. They collided and flew across the room while I landed gracefully on my feet. 

“Hot damn,” Logan laughed. 

I didn’t give either of them time to stand back up. I ran up to Cable and took his gun. My intention was to break it but suddenly it wasn’t in my hand anymore. It was back in Cable’s hand. So he was a telekinetic. Great. Victor was now up and lunging at me, but I dodged his attack and heard the horrible sound of his claw scraping against the metal floor. 

“Christ, Victor, was that necessary?” Scott shouted into the intercom. 

“Just making sure you’re all awake,” he grinned up at them. 

Victor was not my main objective. It’s Cable. I rushed Cable again. He stood hip-width apart, his mistake. I slid between his legs and grabbed his ankles, yanking them out from underneath him. He fell face first but caught himself. I jumped on his back and wrapped my arm around his neck. I choked him, but the metal in his neck was making that difficult. Cable tried to rip me off his back, but I used my thighs around his waist to hold me in place. I squeezed them tighter, crossing my ankles together. He grunted and I could hear his heart rate picking up. 

I should have been paying attention to Victor. He grabbed my sides and tickled me until I lost my grip enough for Cable to throw me off. 

“Well we know she’s ticklish now, that’s one weakness,” Katharine commented, a smirk on her face. 

“Fucking tickle me again Vic and I’ll bite your dick off,” I threatened. 

“Hi, yeah, can I get an invite to that,” Wade demanded. 

Victor smirked and eyes tracing over me, half crouched, sweat beginning to glisten on my skin. 

“60 seconds left,” Hank announced. 

“Fuck it,” I shouted. 

I let loose. I ran as fast as I could at Cable and rammed my shoulder into his gut. I heard his ribs crack, but I didn’t let up. I rammed us into the nearest wall until I felt his blood splatter across my back and shoulders. As he slumped down into the wall, I grabbed his head and shoved my knee into his nose. With that final blow, Cable was out cold. 

I swiped the blood from my shoulder and gave it a sniff. It smelled toxic, like a horrible mix of grease, metal, and something sickening. It made my skin crawl. I wiped my finger on Victor's shirt, it was ruined anyway. 

“You ain’t done yet sweetheart,” Victor smirked, stalking a half circle around me and crumpled, toxic mess of Cable. 

“You sure you wanna be my prey again?” I taunted him. 

I was beginning to feel winded. That last rush at Cable had taken a lot of energy, even with my recent feeding. Something flashed behind Victor’s eyes and suddenly his whole movements changed. He became more animalistic. He hunched until he was on all fours, a deep growl erupted from his lips. 

“Shut it down,” I heard Logan scream. 

“I got this,” I shouted back, a wide smile on my face. 

“What the fuck is wrong with your mouth?” Wade squealed, pressing his masked face to the glass. 

I bared my fangs at Victor and waited for him to make the first move. There was no time crunch now. This fight could take as long as it needed to. I was going to show Victor just who the boss was. My ear picked the change in heartbeats when I flashed my fangs. Most of them jumped immediately, even Charles who had some inclination of my true nature. But Victor? No, his heart rate seemed to drop, like he was getting ready to pounce. But I wanted him to bear his belly to me. 

We jumped at one another at the same time. Victor had more force behind his thrust, causing me to land on my back. I grunted as the air kicked out of my lungs. His claw dug into my wrist, pin pricking the skin causing small drops of blood to form underneath his grip. I bit my lip to hold back my moan and Victor smirked. He knew what he was doing to me. He was playing with me.

I headbutted him with enough power to break his nose. He yelped and jumped back his blood started to pour out. God that maybe was a mistake because he smelt so fucking delicious in that moment. My stomach was still full from lunch, but all I could think about in that moment was sinking my teeth into his neck. 

I grabbed his neck with both my hands and shoved him down onto his back. My knees were shoved into his armpits and I clenched my thighs together enough force to crush. 

“Say it,” I hissed, as his claws dug into the skin on my back. 

He just growled, so I pushed my legs further. I let one hand on his neck go to grab his left arm. His wrist was slammed into the metal hard enough to crush the bones there. He groaned and I could feel his lower half trying to gain enough purchase to throw me off. 

“Are you seeing spots yet? Is your vision going Victor?” I teased. “No shame in giving up.”

I stroked the wrist I crushed, already feeling the bones starting to reform.  _ That’s fast, it normally takes me a few days unless I can feed. _ I let go of his neck at the risk of my own nose being boxed in by his massive head to grab the other wrist and slam it down. 

“Say it, Victor, or will crush your chest with my thighs,” I stared into his eyes, blocking out the audience who haven’t given any commentary in quite some time. 

Victor’s eye flashed again like his human side was back because his heart rate jumped and he stopped struggling. 

“You little minx,” he growled.

“Don’t be too mad Daddy, I got fun plans for you later,” I kissed him again, tasting his succulent blood. 

“Hottest foreplay I’ve ever seen. Does anyone else feel kinda hot?” Wade giggled over the intercom. 

I crawled off of Victor and watched him reset his nose before standing up. Both of us were breathing heavy and all I really had on my mind was letting Victor fuck me into next week. But I kept it together. Soon Piotr, Hank, and Scott were picking up Cable and taking him away. 

“I want to fight you next,” Wade announced when he got close enough. 

“Is that how you treated the Germans?” Logan crossed his arms. 

“No, I don’t play with my food that much.” I grinned between heavy breaths.

“What the fuck are you?” Katharine demanded.

“Tired, covered in toxic smelling blood, but still hungry, and extremely horny,” I grinned at her, ignoring the coughs of Wade, Logan, and Charles.

“C’mon, you’re showerin’ in my room,” Victor picked me up bridal style. 

“If I wasn’t a little turned on by this show of strength I’d be annoyed with you,” I poked his chest. 

“When are you ever not annoyed with me?” He laughed.


	5. Salt Lick

Victor watched his mate lick salt off the hand of some fucking annoying frail. This was both the best and worst decision he’d probably made this decade. Sure you were officially his, though you preferred it when he said he was yours. You were a bossy bit of goods. Nearly two years now, and still neither of you gave up trying to show the other up. Who was strongest, who was fastest, who could annoy Jimmy more, who told the best stories about history. Okay, Victor could concede that last one because you were older, technically. 

But back to his best/worst decision, coming with you on a hunt. Something you previously told him to stay the fuck away from unless he wanted to be your prey. Yeah, though that normally started off with some of the best sex ever, he hated waking up feeling like shit and spending the rest of the day with an even shittier hangover and memory loss. So once a month or so, he’d give you the most fucking amazing sex a woman could ask for, marking you everywhere he could then send you off a trip to NYC. 

You’d come back all glowly and surprisingly lovely dovey. Victor wasn’t sure if that was because you were finally full or because you missed him. Whatever frail you were trying to convince to take you home, was getting a level of handsy that made Victor want to rip the fuckers whole arm off. His claw extended as he scratched at the plastic fake marble table he sat at. Clearly you heard his heart rate increase because even as his nostrils flared in anger, you were lifting said hand away from your upper thigh. You held on to it though, keeping it infuriatingly close to your chest. 

He watched you stand up, leaving your drink unattended, as you walked towards the restrooms before making a beeline to him. You stood close but didn’t touch Victor. He resisted the urge to reach out and grab you and just fuck you right in front of the crowded club show everyone just who you belonged to. 

“God, that kid’s disgusting,” you flicked your hair back over your shoulder.

“Well, you seem pretty damn good at actin’ like you like it, sweetheart,” Victor growled. 

“You wanted to watch me at work Victor, so you gotta deal with the preamble. I’ve almost cinched the deal. We’re going out to his car when I walk back over. Who even drives a car to a club?” You looked equally annoyed with Victor and your prey. 

“The kinda guy who slips something in your drink,” Victor raised his glass of whiskey in the direction of the prey. 

“Disgusting,” you scowled. “Well at least you won’t have to deal with drugged out me, she’s no fun. Remind me to tell you about the time I drained a guy who had just about OD'd on coke.” 

You smirked at the memory and then ran off before he could respond. Your body count was impossibly high and you had no shame in that. The violence of what you were didn’t bother you anymore. Victor enjoyed that about you. There was no judgment about your nature or his. Both of you were happy to physically fight out any issues you had then make up with sex. It was a dysfunctional, oddly successful mess and still the most healthy relationship he’d ever been in. 

Victor watched the date rapist drag you out of the club. He slugged back the last of his drink, enjoying the tingle the alcohol had on his tongue while he pushed through the mass of sweaty frails. Once outside, he quickly adjusted to the cool air and new scents and sounds. He followed your scent around the club to the back, which apparently had a parking lot. A parking lot that was surprisingly full. He made note of the lack of security cameras back here.  _ Real safe, _ he thought, suddenly imagining how this night could have gone for some stupid frail woman. It made sense to him while you were so motherly and protective of the women who worked for you. Hell, even when you went out with him and some of the X-men you got protective of the girls. You knew the signs of a dangerous man because those were the men you hunted. 

There is a soft, guttural moan from behind a small hatchback near the back of the parking lot. It wasn’t from you. Victor knew your moans of pleasure well enough by now. He meandered over to the car, seeing no need to interrupt you during a meal. When he finally caught sight of you, blood coated your chin and hands, but not a spot on the slinky dress you wore. 

“Fucking rip a guys throat out why don’t you?” Victor smirked. 

“Thought he could get a bit fresh, so I got a bit upset.” You frowned then wiped your hands and mouth on his shirt. 

“Well, Dalton, what are you gonna do with him now?” Victor grinned, you hated Roadhouse.

“Gonna kick his throat in, maybe try and make it look like he got curb stomped.” You tilted your head, musing about how to portray this death. “What do you think?” 

“Why not just rip his whole head off and throw it in a dumpster?” Victor leaned against a car.

You thought about that for a second, and then grabbed the dead man’s head. With a quick flick of your wrists, you severed the bones in his neck and ripped the rest of the muscles and skin keeping the head connected to the rest of him. The ease at which you beheaded the man was honestly pretty fucking hot. It reminded Victor of the time you fought Wade. The mouthy little fucker had something about you looking 12 and cradle robber at the same time. You dragged him outside and then ripped off each of his limbs before he could so much as draw any of the guns he kept strapped to him. And fuck if you didn’t look sexy doing that. Victor had laughed as you dragged him back into the mansion leaving Wade to figure his own way back inside. 

The dead guy was dragged away from the car and thrown over the back wall of the parking lot. Then you walked back over to Victor and the head. You bent down, and picked it up by the hair, before placing your other hand on his bicep. Victor hummed, enjoying the weight on your hand on him finally. The two of you walked down a few back streets. You acted like you weren’t even carrying a fucking head in your hand while you told Victor some wild story about a coke induced feeding frenzy. 

They’d walked for maybe 30 minutes when you’d come across a small group of homeless people standing around an on fire trash can. Without so much as a whisper, you ran up, dropped the head in the fire, and were back on his arm. 

“You wanna get a drink at the hotel bar?” You asked. 

“Sure, sweetheart,” Victor grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best use of time or editing, but here it is. I've sat on it for too long.


End file.
